A New Llife
by vanifernanda
Summary: She had been betrayed again, what's with her and the guys? What to do now he had broken his heart, and was in Afghanistan. Going to Germany? Tell everyone your secret? lie in bed and refuse to get up? She had to decide and quick, classes would start soon and your belly start to appear, she had to make a decision now. "with the review and collaboration Vero Diaz"
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Switched at Birth, or its characters

My first fanfic, English is my third language, so be nice to me and my grammatical mistakes, please

speaking and signing

**signing**

Chapter 1

**Bay**

Because it hurts so much? Because after the third betrayal I still feel so bad, should already be used to it, but someone gets used to being betrayed and no longer feel the sadness? I think not, and a week later he was gone, I can not stop vomiting and 3 tests confirmed that I am pregnant and alone, I have no courage to tell my parents, none of the four will carry this news well, it will be quite a disappointment great for them and I can not deal with it now, I just want peace, just want this pain to go away.

_ Bay?  
_ Yes?  
_ Dear, what will you do?  
_ What? -Does she know something, drug-  
_ Land to Bay, about school, you will finish earlier and go to Germany and now you and Ty are no longer together you will attend the normal period? We are with their lesson plans signed and want to know what to send to Carlton?  
_ Mom, I would love to go to Germany, with or without Ty, okay?  
_ I feel miss you so much, I'm not ready to view you go away so soon and grow, but if it's what you want, I will I support, you know I love you.  
_ Thanks mom. - Damn hormones, wanna cry-  
_ Bay, darling, what's wrong with you,  
because you and Ty finish? you almost do not eats long as it was gone, and barely left that room, I know it is sad, but this making me very worried.  
- Oh Mom, you do not even know what I face-_ nothing mom, I'm only so sad and not want to talk about it, or anything about Ty, please.  
Tears begin to fall from my face.  
_ Ok dear, do not cry, I'm sorry, but know that if one day want to talk, I'll be here, always by your side.  
I shake my head in silence, I think to tell everything, but quit, it was not time.

**Katheryn**

She did not want Bay to go to Germany, did not want her baby away, but after finding out that Toby had married hidden, because of lack of support from them and this still hurt a lot, she did not attend the marriage of his son, it was very sad, she did not want another one of her children think that she did not support them and run away from them, it would be next to the Bay this decision to go study in Germany.


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for the comments, I was happy, I promise to update as fast as possible

speaking and signing

**signing**

**Bay**

It's been two weeks of classes, my life is a rushin, many classes and a lot of homework, but this is very good, the busiest I amless I think about Ty and baby, I just need to finish school and go to Germany and nobody discover there until my pregnancy, I will not hide forever, but I could get rid of the screams and punishments when they find out I will have a baby, alone, unmarried at 17. I'm leaving home before everyone else and returning almost time for dinner, and staying in my room most of the time I'm home, even with all the complaints I've been missing.  
Vomiting are decreasing and now I can eat better, only once Melody found me in the school bathroom puking (I said I had eaten a taco spoiled and she believed) nobody saw me sick, I went to the doctor and everything is fine with me and the baby, I went to a free clinic, of course, the family doctor my mother would be the first to be informed, this may not happen.

***  
**_Happy Birthday Bay and Daphne_**

**Katheryn**

All of are in the garden, dinner birthday girls, they are completing 18 years, despite the troubled summer, they are apparently well.

Bay is returning to normal, back to eating and I think that pallor ghost is going to disappear soon, she has overcome other amorous deceptions before, it will not be the one that goes bring you down, she was a bit distant today as it did not want to be embraces or kissed, but it's the Bay, can not know what goes on in her head.

Daphne took 150 hours of community service as punishment because of blackmail Chip Coto, which was good until she could being arrested, she went back to being the sweet Daphne ever, I'm happy, I hope she to have learned her lesson.

Toby and Nikki are here, I'm still hurt by the way they married, but they are also happy, working and living in small apartment near his work, she goes to Peru in six days, I hope to get closer to that time Toby she's out.

**Bay**

So now I have 18 years before it seemed that everything I wanted was to get to that age today, I just want to go back in time and the only concern I had as a child it was how to tell the my mother that I had burned my dolls, or as recover my brushes after she picked them up because they painted their dresses, this memory makes me happy.  
Today after a long time, I really I stopped to talk to Emmett, I wish I could tell him what is happening to me, is that it has always been my friend, but I can not say this for him, I hope of the bottom of my heart that he be happy, he deserves it, he's a nice guy.  
Mery Beth is also here, she became my best friend, but her this strange to me, far away, it is as if you were hiding something, but how can I to judge her, I'm hiding my pregnancy, I'm afraid to tell it Ty.

**Daphne**

I am happy, after everything I am well, my parents are fine with me, I will start the last one year of school soon, and hope to get into college, I want to be a chef. I want to focus on my career, I had problems with guys lately and I think it's time to think about myself and what is best for me...

**Emmett**

I was sad that the Bay goes away her this different, do not know what it is, but she changed this summer, she goes behind your dream, your art, just wish she find the happiness she deserves.

**Regina**

I did not want the Bay going away for Germany, after so many years, this summer we connected, we finally have a mother and daughter relationship, but she goes in search of her art, she seems happy with the decision, though sometimes when she does not see that I'm looking at I see a deep sadness in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**_There was a breakthrough in time, hope you like this chapter, I loved writing it_**  
**_I do not own Switched at Birth, or its characters_**  
**_Thank you for the comments_**

Chapter 3

**Bay**

Are missing three weeks for my trip to Germany, I'm very nervous, my clothes are tight, I'm always baggy clothes warm coat, when my mother asked me about my new style of clothing, said I was too tired and stressed with all the work of the school and preparations for the trip, she believed it was really only that, my parents wanted me to go to Germany in the first week, to see where I will stay as is college these things, but I managed to convince them not to go with me if not leave the house now will not give more to disguise my belly, I'm going to right after Christmas, since I will be there in the new year, a new life.

* * *

I received my diploma in the school principal's office, a simple thing, I will lose my graduation with Daphne and Emmett, but that's one more thing I'll have to give up because of the baby, I'm sad, but I made that choice, never have the courage to give the baby up up for adoption or have an abortion, it seems that already love him, Regina and my mother cried, and my mother made dinner for all of us, plus a family dinner, thank God, no fighting this time.

* * *

I arrived in Germany almost a month ago. It was a long trip, exhausting, I was a little scared that I will deal with everything alone, Christmas for me was weird, it was with a feeling that never would have as good Christmas, I think I'm melancholy, when I said goodbye of my parents I cried, I think it was a mixture of hormones and fear that they reject me to find pregnancy, before leaving I told Toby, he was shocked and wanted me to give up the trip, but even threatening to tell all our parents, in the end he did not say anything and hug me, said I can count on him for everything, despite disagreeing with how I am acting in relation to the baby, he loves me and is always by my side, I was happy.

* * *

I'm 7 months pregnant and not yet told my parents, whenever I try to talk to them fear stop me, college is crazy, but I love it I live and breathe art here, I study all day and still do the language course at night, I'm talking better, and think that I found difficult asl, I went to the doctor and did not yield to discover what is my baby, was on her legs closed, okay, just a little underweight, but not really like German food.  
The first time he stirred was weird and wonderful, I was in the classroom and to feel him moving was as if the whole world stopped just to move it, it was beautiful.

* * *

8 months and half, God, is getting bigger? People say it looks like I'm a little belly for the amount of months, their ass should be small so yeah, regarding my must be the same, I'm huge and very moody, this week I had the impression that people they drove away of my the way when I passed in the corridors of the college, I think I'm very evenbad mood. Toby called me 12 times just today, did not answer, he is forcing me to tell our parents about baby, do not want to deal with it now, and he can stop to piss me off after the baby is born I will.

**The other day apartment Bay, the company touches.**

_ Who is it? I'll never receive visits, especially at this hour, almost 10 pm.

When opening the door, I want to die, my parents, smiling at me, have come surprise me, but the smile vanished from their faces at the time to me seen them were the biggest surprise. I should have answered calls from my brother. shit


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Switched at birth or their characters**

**Sorry for the delay in updating, too much work.**  
**I hope you enjoy and comment**

Chapter 4

Screams and more screams, I sit and cry, my parents are very angry.

My father yells  
_Bay, What the hell!  
_ Dad, I ... He does not let me finish a sentence  
_ What were you thinking, how can you stay pregnant, I thought you  
it were smarter, you ruined his life.  
_ not finished not.  
_ Not answer me young lady.

My mom finally spoke, to her words hurt me more than the screams of my father, I feel the disappointment in his voice, and it hurts.

_Bay As you can do this to you, with us, you became pregnant, hid it from everyone, you lied all this time, you betrayed us.  
_ mom ...  
_ What is going be the lie now, Bay? How can I trust you again?  
Tears they wash of the face of my mother.

_Quem Knew? Daphne? Regina?  
_ nobody  
_ BAY! Stop the lies, now.  
_ Toby  
_ you guys always lying to us. As you have not told us what you are pregnant? after all who the father is, How many months you are? 6 or 7 months?

She thinks I'm a few months less because of my small belly, I do not know what to say, do not want to lie, but do not I mean it is Ty. My dad will want to know that he is able to search for Ty overseas, and hitting him.

_ nobody, the baby is mine alone.  
_ You did not do this alone Baby, Bayhe is not an immaculate conception, speak now.  
_ No, he is not involved in the baby's life or mine.  
_ Pack up your stuff, you'll go back home now.  
_ not.

_BAY MADELINE KENNISH

_ Does not, I love college, please to understand mom  
_ understanding what? My teenage daughter lies to me all the time.

I sit on the couch and crying, as I sort it all out, they need understand me.  
My father who walked from one side for other in the living room, stops and looks at me, looks like your head is going to explode, he advances up to where I am and lifts me by my arms, I moan of pain.

_You goes do. My father speaks  
_ John - my mom yells _You goes hurt her.

He let me go on the couch , I now crying out loud , what a mess .

_ Katheryn , I need to leave now , before I end up giving a spanking that girl .

He releases me on the couch, I now loud crying, what a mess.

_ Katheryn, I need to leave now, before I end up giving spanking that girl.

They go out through the door without looking back, I'm completely devastated, I need to stay calm, the baby is restless, all these screams and fights bother him, I think.  
I go to the shower, the hot water mixes to my tears I just crying without stopping, as I could straighten all this I sit down on the bathroom floor and I leave the water run in the hope that she puff away all the pain I feel.

John and katheryn hotel

_ Jhon what will we do?  
_ She will go back home with us, willingly or not.  
_ She has 18 years John, we can not force she to go.  
_ We have to find a way katheryn, we will leave her here with a baby? This will be a disaster. We cut the money that we send to her without money, so she'll have to go back home.  
_ John! We can not do that, leave she here alone, without money and with a baby, she would never return to us anymore.  
_ I'm not thinking straight katheryn really could never do that, I just want her home, I want to be able to work things out.  
_ At the moment we can not fix it in no way, we will try to calm down and talk with her in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Regina**

It's time of the breakfast, Daphner did a wonderful breakfast this morning, her this excited this last year of the school is being very good to heras soon my baby will be going to college, I barely got used to the output of the Bay as soon as Daphne goes away too.

The phone rings.

_alô, katheryn hey, how was the trip? As it is to Bay?  
_ What?

**Daphne**

I'm very happy this is the best year of my life, I enrolled in the best culinary schools and am hoping to get positive feedback. The phone rang and my mother answered is strange, his face completely white, it looks like she will faint, her this speaking fast and moving from one side to the other and I can not read your lips right, something with Bay, lie, and baby? What will be that this going on?  
She hangs up and sits the table, with a face unreadable.

_ mom?  
_ The Bay!  
_ What happened to the Bay? Is she okay?  
_ She's pregnant  
_ What?  
My mom turned to my grandmother Adriana, who just dropped a few dishes on the floor, listening to the news and said: _ Mother of God Regina, what this girl lay thinking.

_ I do not know mother, katheryn arrived at her apartment last night and discovered that she is pregnant, they have a fight and she did not know what to do, goes have lunch with the Bay today, try to talk to her to bring she back home, I I do not know why she did not tell anyone!

_ Mom, How many months she is? Who is the Baby? I ask  
_ I do not know sweetie, she did not mean to them, said the baby is hers alone.  
_ Ty, Could it be?  
_ I do not know, katheryn said that she has not confirmed, but she seemed like 6 months or a little more, so can not be of Ty, he was about 8 or 9 months if I'm not mistaken.  
_ Truth, of who will be? she came out of here pregnant then. What are they going do?  
_ The Bay was in college this morning and they were going to get she there to have lunch and talk. She will not come though, they will try to convince she to return home. God, I need tell Angelo, Toby knew the katheryn was going call him, would not want to this his skin now.  
_ Toby knew? He never told me anything. Poor Bay, her this in trouble

**Toby**

_ Hello? Hey Dad, calm ... Dad ... she would have to tell you, I told her ... Dad stop screaming and hear me. DAD! She was scared, sad, I had to stay beside her, she thought she had lost all control of your life, then I was beside her, she should tell you and not me. I know, it was a mistake. Dad, have patience with her, not to mistreat, she's a bit lost.

God! it seems that my father never heard more nervous, he never screamed so much, poor Bay, need to tell the news to Nikki, she will want to kill me because I never told that Bay was pregnant for her.

**Ty**

By email

Mery Beth Hey how are you? Sorry for the delay to answer the email, things here are complicated and I'm out of time, but I'm fine, how are you everyone? How's school? How is Bay?

**Mery Beth**

Answer email

Hey Ty, I miss you, I'm fine, the school is great, we are all well, Travis and I are fine, I think we really love him and he loves me too, I'm happy. About Bay, Irather have you did not Ask Question about it, do not be upset ok, is that besides lying to her about you cheating, which left her devastated she did not got out of bed for two weeks to see her like that killed me , be talking about what happens in her life for you makes me think I'm betraying her trust, excuse me, I'll talk about it this time and not more ok?  
Bay has continued with plans to go to Germany, he graduated early and is already there, she is loving the college and his life there, she is not very fond of food, but now is already accustomed, we talked via email once a week, she's busy, her parents were visit her this week, maybe she come on spend the summer, she said think you do not is going to stay there and take summer courses as passionate about art is that girl.  
I hope you stay well and take care of yourself and think about it and tell her the truth while there is time, she can find someone else and be happy and you will lose her forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bay

I spent a hellish night, I cried until sleep, to wake in the the morning with the worst pain ever, it seemed that someone else was wringing my stomach, but the pain stop for a few minutes, I slept almost nothing, I'm feeling awful after a hot bath and a cup of tea, I'm coming to college, I'm going to the last meeting with teachers before the baby is born, many were understanding and accepting that I will do my homework while the baby is too small to be left with a babysitter. I need to find a babysitter soon. My mother called me this morning, wants us to lunch together, no fighting, do not know whether it will be possible without fights.  
It's almost lunch time I'm waiting for my parents in front of the college, when my favorite teacher and mentor is approaching, he wants to be sure that I will not drop out of college after childbirth.

_ Bay, talked to my wife, since she has retired she feels very lonely and bored, our children are married and living away, she was delighted with you on the day you went to dinner at my house, it was the first time that took me a student at home, she told me how much you are fantastic, even pregnant and alone here, not a college dropout, she offered to take care of the baby when he was born  
_ True? I do not know what to say sr. Weird, do not know if I can pay a registered nurse as Mrs. Weird to take care of my baby. Thanks, but I'm sorry.  
_ Bay! I have not spoken in payment, I spoke at her care for the baby while you are in college, at no cost.  
_ I can not accept Mr. Weird, sorry.  
_ Stop apologizing and listen to me, you are the best student I've had in years, his talent is amazing, just want you to continue your studies to improve and to mature this talent, and Mada will love having a baby to distract her, in 3 years I'll retire and travel around aimlessly. Until then she is distracted by the baby. Not only will you have help, as will also help us, we need living in that house again and nothing better than a baby with a lifetime ahead.  
_ Oh mr. Weird - the hug with tears in her eyes-thanks.

I see my parents approaching.

_ Mother, father, this is my teacher Mr. Weird, he is English, but lives and works here in Germany for over thirty years.  
_ As will sr. Weird, nice to meet you. My parents said the same time.  
_ you guys has a very talented daughter, a long time since I watched so much passion for art as seen in the Bay, she is my best student.  
_ Thanks. They answered together again, what's wrong with them, seem zombie and they found her daughter pregnant and lying to them all the time, it really is.  
_ Bay we need to talk. My mother calls me.  
_ Yes let me turn to Mr. Weird goodbye to me again-_ thank you for everything.  
_ Anything, I can tell she has Mada babysitting job?  
_ Yes. Reply with a big smile.  
_ She'll be very happy, until soon.  
_ Until soon. We talk all together

Upon arriving at the restaurant, we sat at a table, and the pain in my belly that had quit a bit, come back and I'm apprehensive. My mother begins.

_ Bay, do not want to fight, just want you to come home with us.  
_ Mom, I can not, I really want to finish college.  
_ Why you have not thought about it before pregnancy Bay? My father spoke very seriously, his voice sounded like it could cut steel.  
_ I did not purposely father happened.

_ Bay, just want to understand why all this lie, my God, we are parents so bad? My son married hidden from me, and my daughter goes sea beyond to have your baby very far from me.

My mother starts to cry and my heart breaks into a thousand pieces that time, my father embraces her.  
I lean to pick up my mother's hand and feel a crazy pain, moaning softly recoil.  
_ Bay, what is it? My father asks worried.  
_ I think all the tension that I experienced these months and the day yesterday are charging your price. I tell a deep breath and trying calm me down, the pain begins to subside.  
_ Bay, we lead you to the doctor now  
_ No mom, I'll be fine, I'll order a water, want to order lunch for you? I can translate!  
_ I can not eat anything, my mother told.  
_ I neither. Said my father  
_ 3 waters I will ask so or else will end up asking to leave the table.  
I turn around and call the waitress

_ Bitte bringen Sie mir 3 Gewässer ?  
_ Natürlich in einer Minute bringen . The waitress replies

_ As you speak good German.  
_ Thank you mom.  
_ Then you've arranged a nanny for the baby, you really want to stay away from us.  
_ No mother, is not so, let me explain

Another terrible pain, can barely breathe  
_ My God.  
_ Bay!?  
_ I think I need a doctor mom  
_ Come on, where is the number of your doctor here, as we find it.  
_ On my phone, Dr. Hering. The pain begins to pass and now I can walk, get up and go out of the restaurant.  
The waitress was coming with the water, my dad says that we are leavin, she was scared, but it seems that understood what my father meant.  
Before we reached the restaurant door, return the pain more terrible than before and I feel a gush of water drip down my legs.  
_ MOM - frightened scream-  
_ Bay sweetie! your water just broke, you will have the baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**New update, now with the revision of lovely Vero Diaz.**  
**With your help I can continue posting the fanfic and with much better quality.**  
**Thank you so much Vero Diaz**

**Chapter 7**

Everything gets confusing after that. I remember my dad looking for a taxi like crazy, while my mom holds me and tries to find the number of Dr. Hering at the same time. After my water broke, I couldn't remember having a break from the pain.

**Katheryn**

My god! My Bay goes and gets pregnant, I discovered her pregnancy yesterday, and today she is in labor. What is this? An episode of "I didn't know my daughter was pregnant?"

**John**

My God! How I wanted to take away the pain away from Bay! I wanted my baby girl at home right now, safe and painless. If I could go back in time and have that little girl running and dragging a rabbit around the house and rushing to hug me whenever I came home from work. If only I could go back to the happy moments. But, that won't happen. I have to stay strong because my baby girl is having a baby of her own. And she needs me right now.

**Bay**

I think I'm dying! There's so much pain. I can't think straight. I'm mixing German with English; the nurses don't understand what I'm saying and started to ignore me. Dr. Hering has not arrived; my mom is approaching with a glass with ice. She brought it to me. I picked up the glass and I started to throw ice to the nurses. They need to give me something for the pain right now. I can't stand the pain anymore. Damn! I just hit the forehead of a nurse and she didn't look very happy about it.  
Dr. Hering arrived, after meeting my parents she begins to examine me. I think now it's time for some pain medication but, then she begins to speak in English.

"Bay, sorry! But, you are already at 9 cm of dilatation and there's no time for the epidural. Who is going to be with you in the room? You can only have 1 person in here with you."

I start to cry. I will not endure this pain alone. My mom holds my hand, and my dad takes the sweaty hair from my face. The despair on his face makes me see that despite everything, he stills loves me. With my parents by my side, I begin to think that maybe everything will be alright. My dad kisses me on my forehead and says:

"Come on, sweetie. You can do this. You are not alone, baby. We are here for you."

"Dad, I love you so much. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through." More tears fall down my face and I can't seem to control them.

"You need to focus on the baby, Bay. Focus on the baby. Now! I know you can do this. I love you." He walks out the door with a look of despair on his face.

Dr. Hering begins to speak:

" Bay, I need you to calm down! For the baby's sake. Don't spend your energy crying. Soon you will start to push and it will consume all your energies. So, you need to save them for the delivery. Soon, Bay, you will have your baby in your arms and everything will be alright. You're strong! You can do this! I know you can! Just, take a deep breath and exhale. I'll get everything for the baby's arrival, since the baby it's only two weeks earlier, he might not even need an incubator."

As the doctor leaves the room. I start to breathe deeply and exhaling, while my mom holds my hand. Suddenly she looks at me like she just realized something. She tightens my hand and with wide eyes she asks:  
"Bay, is this baby Ty's?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Mom! I can't talk right now. It hurts too much. And the doctor said that I need to stay calm. So, just please. Not now."

"Of course, Bay! You are right. I'm sorry. But, soon you will have to answer me. But, it can wait. For now."

After that, I only remember a lot of people around me. My mom behind me, by my side all the time, holding me. The urge to push was too strong to hold it in. So, I started to push with everything that I have in me. After what seemed like an eternity, I hear a beautiful cry, filling the room. My beautiful, strong and brave baby. My baby was born. After waiting for so long to hold him, he was finally here. In my arms, where he belongs.


	8. Chapter 8

**with the review and collaboration Vero Diaz**

**I do not own Switched at Birth, or its characters**

_speaking and signing_

_**signing**_

**Chapter 8**

"It's a girl, Bay. A beautiful and angry baby girl." Said Dr. Hering. The nurse gives me my baby girl.

I look at her. She's so small and fragile. I look into her dark brown eyes and it seems like everything in life makes sense. Everything is beautiful. Right now, holding my baby girl in my arms, it doesn't matter anything else. Only this moment matters.  
My mom cries softly beside me. These last two days there have been many angry tears, but these tears right now are tears of happiness.

"Can I hold her?" My mom asks me.  
"Of course, mom! She's your granddaughter. But, we have to wait for dad."  
"Can I hold her soon?" My mom asks Dr. Hering  
"Of course you can! But first, we need to do some tests on her to make sure she's alright. But, she can stay here for a while and meet her grandfather first."  
"Thank you, so much!" Said my mom.

**Katheryn**

When I was holding my granddaughter, the pain I suffered because of what Bay did, disappeared. How could I be angry with her when she was only protecting her and the baby? How could I be angry with this little miracle in my arms? Love instantly fills my heart. I leave the room with the baby in my arms to look for John. When I see him, I immediately call to him.  
"John?" I said to him.  
"My God, Katheryn. Is everything alright?"He asks.  
"John, everything is alright. Bay and the baby are fine. John, it's a girl. We have a beautiful granddaughter. Here, you can hold her." I tell him.

**John**

Seeing Bay in so much pain killed me. I wish I could have taken the pain away from her, but sadly I couldn't do anything about it. Seeing my little girl in pain is terrible. I'm trying to be calm about everything that has happened, but it's hard to do it. The waiting makes me crazy. I heard Katheryn calling me. I turned and there she is. With a baby in her arms. A beautiful baby who resembles Bay, a lot. Katheryn gives the baby to me and tells me it's a girl. When I hold my granddaughter for the first time, it feels like the time stops for a moment. Happiness fills my heart. It feels like it's going to burst out of me. The need to protect the baby overpowers me. I don't want her to suffer. Ever. I'll make sure of it, I promised myself.  
"You need to hand her back, John. The nurses have to examine her, to make sure she's alright."Says Katheryn.  
When I return the baby to Katheryn, an inexplicable sadness and emptiness fills my heart.

**Bay**

I can barely stay awake. I'm so tired. But, I'm also afraid. Afraid that if I go to sleep I will lose the baby. Or worse. That somebody will switch her. I'm being paranoid, but I can't help it. I see my mom entering the room, with the baby in her arms. Behind her is the delivery nurse. My mom approaches me. She looks like she wants to ask me something. But, before she can say something. I start to talk.  
"Mom, I know we need to talk! But I'm so tired and sore. I'm also worried about the baby. Please, keep an eye on her and the nurse. Don't let her get switch, like me."  
"Sweetie, soon we will have time to relax. Don't worry about anything. Go to sleep and get some rest. I'll keep an eye on the baby. I'll not take my eyes away from the baby and nurse. I promise, Bay."

**Katheryn**

Upon returning to the room, I see that Bay is changed for bed. She looks so serene and calm. Not like the Bay of before. That was throwing ice to the nurses. The memory makes me smile. While talking with Bay, I noticed how tired she looks and that she's worried about the baby.  
"Mom, I know we need to talk! But I'm so tired and sore. I'm also worried about the baby. Please, keep an eye on her and the nurse. Don't let her get switch, like me." She says with frantic and worried eyes.  
"Sweetie, soon we will have time to relax. Don't worry about anything. Go to sleep and get some rest. I'll keep an eye on the baby. I'll not take my eyes away from the baby and nurse. I promise, Bay." I say trying to calm her down.  
The nurse leaves the room with the baby. I go behind her. But, before I leave the room, I remember something important that I need to ask Bay.  
"Bay, do have a name for the baby?" I ask Bay.  
Bay looks at me with sleepy eyes and a smile. She says:  
"She will be known as Baby Kennish, for now. Until I can find a suitable name for her."


	9. Chapter 9

_speaking and signing_

**signing**

**Bay**

When I wake up, everything feels like a dream. I had not been sleeping well for the past months.. My dad is beside me, holding my hand. His face is looking serious. When he sees I'm awake, he instantly smiles and the angry face disappears.  
"How do you feel, honey?" He asks me.  
"Well, I'm fine. A little sore but other than that I'm ok. How is the baby? Where is she? Is Mom with her?" I ask him.  
"Yes, don't worry. Your mom never left her side while you were sleeping. The baby was born is a little low on weight and she will have to stay in the incubator today. Besides that she's perfect. You can go there to feed her. If you want to, of course."  
"Yes! Absolutely." I respond quickly.  
"I'll go look for the nurse." He says as he leaves the room.

The nurse comes to the room and she helps me get ready. I'm in a wheelchair on my way to the nursery floor. When I see my mom, watching the baby. I ask the nurse if my mom can stay with me in the nursery. She says yes, as we entered together as a family should, to hold my daughter. I look at my mom and I speak.

"This is the baby's grandma, Katheryn. She is the best mother in the whole world and will surely be a wonderful grandma, believe me. Mom this is Hannah!" I say to my mom and the baby.

"Delighted to meet you, Hannah. You are the most beautiful baby girl in the whole wide world. I'm so happy you are here. Our little miracle."

My mother kisses Hannah on the forehead and then hugs me again. I can feel the tears escape our eyes. The nurse gives me Hannah and I began to nurse her. She begins to suckle. I thought this was going to be easier and painless, but it's kind of uncomfortable. But, it doesn't matter. She is worth every sacrifice. My mom looks closely at the baby and says:

"Bay! She looks like him. These eyes, they are his eyes. When are you going to tell me what happened? Because obviously something happened. What? Did he not want you and the baby? Bay, you have to tell me."

I see that it is time to tell my mom everything. Everything that has been happening in my life since last summer. Everything that has happened since I got pregnant. The tale of how Ty was damaged when came back from Afghanistan. I told her that he's the only guy I've slept with. She was kind of surprised when she heard that. I told her how much I love him and how hurt I was when he told me the day of Toby's rehearsal dinner that he was going back to Afghanistan. How hurt I was when I found out he cheated on me, because he was going overseas or whatever. How I felt betrayed and destroyed, how scared I was when I found out I was pregnant. The fear I felt of having to tell everyone. I never thought it was so easy to talk with my mom, but it was. I felt kind of relieved. I should have tried before to talk with her, but that's in the past and there's nothing I can do about it now. I apologized for everything; she listened with tears rolling down her face. The nurse came back and she took Hannah. With the promise that I could see her in a few hours. We went to my room and the nurse brought me food. By that time my mom was silent. But, before she could say anything. I asked her:

"Mom, don't tell anyone outside of our family she is Ty's! I don't want him to know."  
"Bay! He has a right to know he has a daughter. It's his daughter too. And what about Hannah? She will want to know who her father is. You of all people should know how it feels like to not know anything about your father. You didn't rest until you found Angelo."

"I never, never want her to know him! 'll hide from her who her father is. And if one day she wants to meet him, I'll take her everything and take her to meet him. But, for now she is mine alone. Only mine. And if we tell people she's Ty's daughter, then Mary Beth will hear about it and she will him. And I would never ask her to keep a secret from him. Please, mom. I'm begging you. Please, don't tell anyone who her father is."

I don't agree with your decision! But, I'll respect your decision." She said.  
"Mom?" I call to her.  
"Yes, honey?" She asks.

"You didn't say anything after everything I told you about. I just want to say sorry, again."  
"What I am supposed to say? That I'm a terrible mother, that my own children don't trust me? You spent all these months pregnant and alone. And I didn't even realize you were pregnant. What kind of mom that makes me?" She says with tears in her eyes.  
"You are the best mom in the world! It is not your fault. Mom, I love you so much. I just wanted to thank you for being here with me. I couldn't have gone through this alone. You gave me the strength I needed, when I thought about quitting. I love you, mom." I said to my mom, hoping she will forgive me and realize she's the best and that this wasn't her fault.

We finally embrace. And for the first time in months I knew that everything was going to be alright. Finally, I saw that our relationship as mother and daughter had changed for the better.

We're finally out of the hospital, my mom will be with me the first few months and I'm so grateful for her help because I'll need it.  
We decided to tell the family by Skype that I had a baby and it's Ty's. But to not tell anyone who her father is. Daphne and Regina asked if they could tell Emmett, Melody, Travis and Mary Beth. I said yes but that they couldn't tell them who the father was. Just that I had a baby. The baby is a poo machine, crying a lot and sleeps very little. But, I am living happy days.

* * *

My father returned to KC. My mom is only going to stay until the end of the month. They are still really upset because I'm staying in Germany and finishing my studies here. But, it's my decision. The only thing they can do about it is accept it and support me in my decision. The only condition they gave is that I had to move to a bigger and safer apartment for the baby's sake, which is closer to college. It's also the house of Mr. Weird. My mom met his sweet wife. She came back calmed knowing that she was going to help me with Hannah.  
I called Mary Beth. I told her I had a baby girl who was born early in Germany and that the father is not involved and I apologized for hiding it from her. She was really hurt that I didn't trust her enough. I hope she forgives me.

**Daphne**

I'm sitting in the kitchen table of Emmett's house. I'm trying to find a way to tell him that Bay had a baby. Melody just arrived with Travis, I'll just tell everyone at once, I begin to sign:

**"I need to talk to you about something, guys. It's about Bay.**" I started signing.  
**"What happened? Is she okay?"** Emmett asked worried.  
**"She had a baby."** I sign to them  
**"WHAT?"** Everyone asks at the same time.  
**"She had a baby."** I sign again.  
**"Did you know she was pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?"** Emmett signs to me frantically.  
**"How would I have known? She never told me anything. I didn't know she was pregnant. I just found out too. She hid it from everyone. Nobody knew anything. John and Katheryn only found out about it when they surprised her in Germany. They had a horrible discussion about it. Then Bay became ill and the baby was born prematurely. It was all crazy over there, apparently. They told me last week. They are well."** I sign to them.

**"That girl has always been problematic."** Melody signs angrily.  
Emmett and Melody faces are red because of the anger. Travis is not saying anything because of the shock of it all.  
**"Mom, stop."** Emmett signs in anger.  
**"Just saying, just saying."**Says Melody trying to calm Emmett.  
**"I hope she's alright."**Says Emmett more calmed.  
**"She will be, Emmett. She's Bay. She's strong."** I sign to them.  
**"I must tell Mary Beth. She needs to know, too."** Travis finally signed.  
**"Bay said she was going to call her and tell her herself. Expect a call from her, Travis."** I sign to Travis.

**"OK"** Signs Travis.

Everyone believes in the story that the father is unknown. But, from what I saw in the pictures this will change. Because when they see the baby they will that she's a mix of Bay and Ty. And then everyone will know. And there won't be no turning back.


	10. Chapter 10

A breakthrough in time

Chapter 10

**Bay**

Today is the first birthday of Hannah! 1 year ago I received the most beautiful gift in the world, my baby girl. I bought a cake and we're celebrating with my family via Skype, it was a wonderful and crazy year, my family came to spend Christmas with us, minus Toby and Nikki, their financial situation didn't allowed them to go. After they left I felt sad, I would like to be this close to them. Two weeks ago Hannah took her first steps; I walked behind her, filming like crazy to send them to my family. The first time she called mama was the happiest and most special day of my life.

**Ty**

My enlistment ended after 18 months, 4 months more than expected. I'm going back to KC, home to Mary Beth. I think Bay will have already returned from Germany. Maybe she's dating someone now. My heart hurts to think about that. Is she with Emmett? I wish I had another chance with her. I still love her with all my heart. But, I know she'll never forgive me for lying to her. I knocked on Mary Beth's door. She opens it and jumps into my arms, squeezing me. It's good to be home!

"Ty! You came back." She exclaims in happiness  
"Yes, I wanted to surprise you." I tell her, happy to see her after so long.  
"You managed to surprise me." She says with tears of happiness in her eyes.

We talked a lot and after two hours I found the courage to ask for Bay.

"MB, how's Bay? Is she still in Germany? Does she asks about me?" I ask her, afraid of her answer.  
"She continues studying in Germany, we move away a bit. I can't lie to her all the time and she has a lot on her mind right now." She tells me.  
"Is she okay?" I ask Mary Beth, worriedly.  
"Yes, she is. She has a daughter now." She says with worry in her eyes.  
"What?" My heart freeze with the news. "She married?" It feels like my heart is breaking all over again.  
"No, she isn't! She is a single mother." She tells me trying to reassure me.  
"She's there all alone, raising a daughter! I can't believe that her parents would allowed this.  
"They only found out that she was going to have a baby almost at birth, when they went and surprised her in Germany. It was a surprise to everyone and greater confusion because she refused to go back! She wanted to stay there and finish her studies.  
"Have you seen the baby?" I ask, trying not to think about it.  
"Bay sends me some photos when I ask! But I think Bay is the worst photographer in the world. The pictures never look good enough, but everyone says she's a mini-Bay. Do you want me to show you a picture?" She tells me biting her lip.  
"MB that is not necessary. It's too painful to think and see that Bay has a daughter with a man who isn't me. Is she is happy?" I tell her trying not to cry in front of her.  
"I think so! We talked via email and Skype a few times."  
"You think?" I ask confused.  
"She is very reserved nowadays Ty! That cheerful and loud Bay doesn't exist anymore. It's like she had matures a lot in a short time. She says she is happy, so I try to believe her, but her eyes only shine even when she speaks of her daughter." She tells me.

I leave MB's house devastated. I knew that Bay had moved on. But, it hurts me to think that she actually did. I really hope she's happy. That's all I want for her.

**Bay**

Hannah has Ty's eye color and the shape of her eyes. Sometimes it's painful to love someone so much that always reminds of the one who hurt me so much. Sometimes I think he broke me forever. After three years I went to a date last week, it was a real disaster. Full of awkward silences and general talk. I think I'm out of the dating game for a long time!

* * *

Hannah knows how to sign a few words now. She learned with me and Daphne. They always speak through Skype. Regina and Angelo are finally together in truth. His mansion was completed and they have changed, Adriana went along.  
Daphne is doing an internship in France that she managed to get with the help of Angelo. They get along now, I'm happy for that. Regina has her own business. She's now in decoration and she is very successful, it opened with my mother, they are partners, the two are very happy.

* * *

Daphne just called me to tell me that Toby and Nikki's son, Luca, is born. A beautiful baby boy. Luca, my nephew. Dad bought baseball player clothes for him. It's kind of cute. I couldn't go because I'm in the last months of college. The whole family was there for the birth. I wish I could have gone. I'm thinking of moving back home. I want my family close. Hannah gets more beautiful and smart every day. She's already in pre-school.

* * *

My Graduation is this weekend. Everyone is already here in Germany. My apartment looks like a box of sardines with all of them here. I'll be the class valedictorian. Who would have thought that Bay Kennish is graduating with honors and the valedictorian of her class?  
After much thought, I decided to go home, back to KC.

* * *

It was a beautiful graduation ceremony. I saw pride in the eyes of my parents, in my 4 parents. I am very happy right now. I told them of my decision to move back home. And they were really excited.  
Mr. Weird managed to put 4 of my paintings in an art exhibition in KC. He spoke with some contacts; he said that America needs to meet my talents. I marveled at his words, it will happen a week after my arrival in KC. I'll miss Mr. Weird; he helped me a lot, and became a good friend. He and Mrs. Weird were always there for me and Hannah, I'll miss them.

* * *

Everything is already packed. Hannah and I go to the airport; we will start a new life again. We go after our things, only the necessary, I'm staying in my parents' house until I get established in my work and can get an apartment.

* * *

**Mary Beth**

Ty has been living in my house these past few months. He returned wounded from his last trip to Afghanistan and I insisted that he stayed with me. I just don't want him to hurt himself more. He is slowly recovering physically, but mentally I don't see any progress. I've been putting off telling him that Bay will come back, I can't imagine how he will react!

**Ty**

After my military training ended, I decided to continue my enlistment. I had no family to go back to, the only person I loved and wanted a future with, had moved on, had a daughter and was living in another continent. But, six months ago, I was forced to return to the USA because I was wounded in the leg. I have lived with Mary Beth, trying to get a job and live with the constant pain in my leg.

"Ty?" MB calls my name tentatively.  
"MB! Hi, what is it?" I ask her.  
"I want to tell you something. But, you have to promise to stay calm." She says with a serious expression.  
"What is it? Is everything alright?" I ask her suddenly feeling worried about what she wants to tell me.  
Yes, everything's alright. It's just that… Bay is returning to KC." She tells me with a happy and worried expression.  
"She is? When does she arrive? Is it soon?" I ask her excitedly.  
"She arrives tomorrow. She's coming to stay permanently.  
"Good. Is she okay?" I ask MB.  
"Yes! I'll see her on Saturday. She has an art exhibition and will have some paintings of hers."She tells me happily.  
"Good! She's an amazing artist. She deserves all the success and happiness in life." I say honestly happy for Bay, even if it hurts.  
"Will you try and contact her? Will you tell her the truth?" She asks me for the hundred time.  
"No MB. That's not the future that she deserves. Having to hold the hand of a broken man, in every way. She deserves a hell of a lot better." I exclaim angrily at her. Also feeling sad because what I said it's the truth.  
Bay! My Bay is returning to KC. I hope one day I can see her again, even if it is by far. One day can I just see her for once and forget the hurt I put her through?


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks everyone for the wonderful comments  
One of them in my language

obrigada pelo maravilhoso comentário Lu Mach

**Chapter 11**

It seems that everything in this house is the same as the day I left. My room is the same. Hannah loves the house; she looks like she's in heaven. She came out of an apartment that fit in my mom's huge kitchen.  
She's been acting strange since she saw Toby and Luca together. The first time she asked me why she doesn't have a daddy, it broke my heart. She asked if she had done something wrong. Since Toby is with Luca and her daddy is not with her. I told her that her daddy is a hero, who is fighting for a better world, so that's why he's not with her. I'm not sure if she was convinced but it's the best I could do.  
I promised mom when Hannah was born, that if one day she wanted to know her dad, I would take tell her everything, but for now everything is more complicated. What if he doesn't want to meet her? Will he continue with his life knowing he has a daughter who wasn't in his? Daphne told me that he is back and hurt. My first thought was to run up to him to see if he was alright, but I bet he doesn't even remember me. A world of woman must have gone through his life. I need to talk to Mary Beth to ask her how he is.

* * *

Today is the big day of the exhibition; I feel butterflies in my stomach. My mom lent me a gorgeous dress and Regina straightened my hair, Adriana is going take care of Hannah tonight. I hope that the exhibition is successful. When the exhibition is over, I need to find a job and an apartment, because I can't live with only my art, I need to turn around, I have a daughter to support.

**Ty**

Today is Bay's art exhibition. Mary Beth is sick and can't go, so she gave me her invitation, and convinced me to go. My mind tells to stay away from Bay but my heart tells me to go. I bet she doesn't want to talk or see me. I got to the exhibition. I've seen her in pictures but I she got more beautiful through time. She's wearing a long red dress that hugs her curves, her hair is long and shiny wore in a side braid, her face and smile are perfect. Just like I remember.  
She still hasn't seen me, when I think to approach her, I see Emmett coming and she hugs him tight. Anger and jealousy arise as a twister inside me, it takes a few deep breaths to control the urge to go there and separate him from her, but I don't have that right anymore. They talk for a long time, to me it seems like an eternity, I see him approach her and kiss her lips lightly and leave. My heart feels like it stopped beating at that time. Will she stay with him?

**Bay**

I'm happy and nervous about the art exhibition. All of my family is here. MB texted me saying she was sick and couldn't come. Tomorrow I will visit her and see how she's doing. To my surprise Emmett arrives at the exhibition, I give him a big hug.

"Hi Emmett, I have missed you" I signed to him.  
"Hi Bay. Me too" He signs back.  
"Sorry I haven't been able to visit you. It's just my life it's crazy right now. I'm trying to establish myself here, looking for a job. You know." I sign feeling guilty.  
"I know Daphne told me. I met your daughter yesterday when I went to your house. You'd gone for an interview. She's absolutely beautiful, Bay." He signs with a happy expression.  
"Thanks! She is beautiful." I signed grinning. "You have been taking pictures all over the world, right? How is that going?" I ask him.  
"Yes, it was great, thanks. I have a contract to do a photo book for the world! I'm super excited, doing what I love most and still receive money for it." He signs excitedly.  
"Congratulations! You deserve it." I tell him, happy that his life is going great.  
"Bay, I wanted just to see you before I leave tomorrow. I don't know when I'll come back. I missed you and hope that your paintings make a huge success. You have an amazing talent. Bay, you are a great friend, I love you so much, and you can count on me for whatever you need." He signs.  
"Thanks, Emmett! You are a great friend, too! I love you, too. Be happy and very successful." I sign happy that everything is finally alright between us.

He says goodbye kissing me on the lips, a sweet, and farewell kiss between 2 friends that life insists on separating, but without sorrow because everyone has the life they wanted.

I entertain many people who want to know more about my paintings. I can talk about art for hours without getting tired. My parents and Daphne already left. The gallery is emptying and I start to pick up my things to leave, too. But, before I can leave someone touches my arm. I turn to the person who touched me. And I see him. My dream and my nightmare at the same time is in front of me. Ty! Gorgeous as ever. My heart aches to hug and touch him but I can't. He hurt me too much. I to make a huge effort to stay calm in front of him.

**Ty**

After hours just watching, after witnessing her being kissed, I approach Bay. Her dress has a large opening on the back. I want to touch her beautiful skin! I need to control myself. I touch her arm and she turns around, looks at me with a twinkle in her eyes that passes quickly. But, her expression doesn't change. It seems a strange thing when she extends her arm for me to shake her hand.

"Hi, Ty. How are you?" She asks me.  
"I'm well! Thank you. I tell her, feeling nervous.  
"You just got here?" She asks me with a curious expression.  
No, I didn't. I got here sometime ago. I just didn't want to be a bother." I answer her.  
"Daphne and my parents were here. Did you talk to them?" She asks me.  
"No, I came to see you." I answer honestly.  
"Ty, I, I have to go. It was good to see you. Take care." She says in a rush.  
"Bay?" I call to her before she leaves.  
"Yes?" She asks me.  
"You look beautiful tonight!" I tell her, feeling my heart beating faster and faster.  
"Oh! Thanks, Ty. But, I really need to go. We can have lunch any day.  
"Of course, Bay. Sorry. It was good to see you. I hope I can see you again." I say.  
"Bye." She says before turning around and leaving.

My heart aches for her. I think she honestly forgot about me. I think I'll never see her again. I know that, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I return to MB's home, feeling devastated. I walked away from the best thing that has ever happened to me. How could I have been so stupid? But, now I have the opportunity to tell her the truth. I just hope she listens to me. But, I won't give up so easily this time. I will win her back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Bay**

I had to use all my strength and self-control to stay calm in front of Ty. What an idiot I am! I just wanted to throw myself into his arms and kiss him and never let go. After so many years he still has that power over me. He looked so beautiful in a suit. How many dreams and nightmares I had with this reunion. I needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Before my mask of coldness disappeared. I got to the car shivering but not from the cold. I can no longer deny that I still love him. But, I bet he doesn't think of me that way anymore. I drive home as fast as I can, I need to get away from him; before I forget everything he put me through and throw myself in his arms.  
I got home and it was dark. Hannah is lying in bed, sleeping peacefully. I lie down beside her and think to myself, "She is my first priority." I don't know what to do.

In the morning, Hannah woke me up muttering that it was time to get up.  
"Good morning, sweetie." I tell her still sleepy.  
"Good morning, mommy. You held me tight while sleeping, mommy." Hannah says.  
"I know! I'm sorry. Let's take a shower and go down to eat breakfast with Grandma Regina, ok?" I tell her trying to change the subject.  
"Yay." She said excited, while running out of the room.  
We found Regina and had breakfast together. From there we went to the park. While Hannah was playing, I started to tell Regina about my encounter with Ty last night. She thinks I should tell him about Hannah, but I'm not so sure about that. But, I know he deserves to know about her. After much though, I decided to call my mom and tell her that I was going to tell Ty about Hannah. She was relieved, because like Regina she though Ty deserved to know. But, there's a problem. I don't know how to contact him anymore. Maybe I should go to MB's house to see if she's better and tell her everything and hopefully she will help me get in touch with Ty. Then I'll know how to contact him.  
I got to MB's house with Hannah in my arms. I knock on the door and it opens. MB looks at me in astonishment. We hug briefly.

"MB, I miss you! Are you feeling better?" I tell her. Happy to see her after so long.  
"Yes, I am, Bay. I miss you, too." She said with a happy expression on her face.  
"MB, this is Hannah. Hannah this is one of mommy's best friend, Mary Beth or MB." I tell them both.  
"Oh, it's so nice to meet you, Hannah! Really! I have always wanted to meet you." MB says to Hannah.  
Then MB gets a little pale.  
"What? What is it? Did I came at a bad time?" I ask her worriedly.  
"It's just that Ty is staying here for a while. He's here, Bay. And so are you." She says.  
"What? I'll come back some other time." I speak fast turning to leave before MB can say anything more.  
"Bay." A voice I could recognize anywhere called me.

I turn and stumble as I turn to see him. And there he is, shirtless. God, this must be temptation. I grab Hannah and turn to leave.  
"I'll come back another time. And I swear I'll call next time." I talk fast wanting to leave this place. "Bay, wait! Why are you running away from me? Let me see your daughter, please." Ty begs.  
"No, I'm sorry! Not now, please!" I tell him, feeling guilty and scared.  
"I need to talk to you!" He begs one more time.  
"I need to go." I say.

I go to the car, almost running. "I need to go", I think to myself.

"Who was that, Mommy? I want to meet your new friend and that man." Hannah says innocently.  
"Another time, baby! Another time." I replied back.

My phone rings, I ignore it. I can't think straight right now. I come home and Hannah runs to where my father is and embraces with him. She leaves with my dad. I tell my mom what happened.  
" Bay! You can't keep running away. You need to tell him and soon." My mom says angry at me.  
"I know! But how can I tell him? Hey, you see this beautiful little girl? Well, she's your daughter. Our daughter. You want in or not? And if he wants in or not, what then?" I tell my mom scared.  
"Bay, only you have the answer to that. But, you have to stop running and face the consequences of your actions." My mom says calmer now.  
"I know, mom." I say tired of running and lying. Because no matter if I want to admit it or not, my mom is right. She was right all along.

My phone rings again. It's a message from MB. I read it.  
MB: Bay, your daughter is Ty's? She's a mix of the 2 of you. Because you didn't told me why you were here, he left devastated that you ran away.

I send a message back.

Me: MB, please. Don't tell him anything. I'll tell you everything before speaking with him. I went to your house today to ask you how to contact him. But, I was caught by surprise that he was there. Can we talk tonight? Just the 2 of us?  
MB: Yes. Now is good for me. I'll meet you at your house right now. And I want the truth, Bay.  
Me: Yes, I'll wait here. See you soon.

MB arrives at my house and enters my studio. We sit down and I tell her everything, starting from the beginning. She stayed quite through it all.  
"I know I have to tell him everything! But, it's hard. I still feel he has betrayed me. I'm a fool! If I could choose, I wouldn't tell him, but it's not my choice or my right. And I have to think of Hannah, she deserves to have a dad in her life. I just hope he doesn't reject her." I tell her, hoping she doesn't hate me for lying.

"Bay, Ty is not the bastard you think he is. He went through so much. He really wants to talk to you. Really talk. I think you should hear what he has to say. He thinks you hate him and that's killing him" MB says after she listened to my part of the story.

"I've had a lot of anger at him. But, today only the hurt remains, because he cheated on me. But, how can I be angry at him when he gave me the best thing in my life? It's really difficult to be a single mom, but I wouldn't change anything in my life. I'll talk to him, God helps me with this conversation. "I say to her.

I went to the kitchen where my dad is giving snack to Hannah, kissing her cheek and telling her to behave. I wonder f my dad can stay with Hannah while I talk to Ty. I ask him and he loves the idea. While driving to MB's house, my heart beats faster as we get closer. How am I going to tell him? How will he react? Man, this is going to be a difficult conversation.  
We arrive to MB's and there was Travis in front of her house, waiting for her.  
"Hi how are you, Travis? It's been so long." I sign to him.  
"Good and you? Where's your daughter?" He signs back.  
"She's at home with my dad." I sign to him.  
"Well, Bay. I'm going out with Travis and leave you alone to talk with Ty. Good luck." She says.  
"OK. Thanks. Have a good time." I sign while talking.  
They leave and I knock on the door. Ty opens it and he seems surprised that I returned.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Bay**

I enter the house, looking for the courage to tell him everything.

"Can we talk?" I ask Ty.  
"Of course! I really want to talk to you. Why did you ran earlier? I thought you never wanted to see me." Ty says.  
"I didn't want to have this conversation in front of my daughter. Can I sit?" I respond.  
"Of course! Do want something to drink?" He asks me.  
"No. I just need to talk to you! Ty ..." I try to speak but he interrupts me.  
"Bay, wait! I need to tell you something before you talk. Let me speak first, ok?" He talks fast.  
"Ty, I need ..." I try to speak again but once again he interrupts me.  
"Please?" He begs.  
"Ok." I finally give in.

**Ty**

She came back! I thought after she left almost running she would never want to see me again. She wants to talk to me, it's my chance to talk to her right now and tell her the whole truth. I hope she'll understand why I lied to her. When she enters the room and sits I look at her more closely, she's not wearing any makeup and her hair is in a ponytail. Even then she looks perfect. I stop what she's trying to say and I start talking about everything I did.

"Bay, I made a stupid. I lied to you. I just wanted to protect you. I wanted to avoid the pain you would go through if anything happened to me in Afghanistan and then in Germany. And then I would spend 14 months away from you. I was sure that this was going to hurt you, waiting for me all that time. I was sure you wouldn't have stand it. So, I lied to you to protect you and honestly to protect myself, too." I tell her, hoping she'll forgive me for hurting her.  
"Ty? I don't understand what you are saying," Bay says confused.  
"I never cheated on you! I didn't sleep with Aida. I lent my room to a friend and his girlfriend. The condom and p*** were theirs. Not mine. I swear." I explain.

Her face changes, her eyes widen. There's so much anger in her eyes. I think I lost her forever.

**Bay**

What is he saying? He didn't betray me? It was all a lie? Why would he do this to me?  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? How could you do that to me? What right do you have to decide what I could handle or not?" I scream at him, feeling angry.  
"Bay! I know it was stupid, but I wanted to protect you. I love you so much to watch you suffer because of me" He tries to explain once more.  
"Hahaha! Very funny. I went through hell when you were gone and worse for having being betrayed! Betrayal was becoming a routine in my relationships! I felt like c***." I tell him angrily.  
"Bay, try to understand." He begs me.  
"Understand? You thought I was so weak? You left me here alone and I was pregnant and I had to face it all alone and managed to survive." I say. Feeling like I was about to explode.  
"WHAT?" He screams.  
"Nothing! I can't talk to you right now." I tell him feeling exhausted.

I leave the house slamming the door. How could he have done this to me? He tries to come after me and I see him limping. He can't reach me. I walk away faster. I get in the car and drive away from that place.

* * *

"You are back, mommy! Grandpa is going to take me to the pool. Are you coming with us to the pool?" Hannah asks innocently. Not knowing how awful I feel at that moment.  
"No, my love. Mommy has a headache. Next time I'll go with you." I tell her, feeling guilty.  
"Bay, did something happen?" My father asks coming into the kitchen.  
"Do you need to work today? If not, then I'll tell you." I tell my dad.  
"If I had to choose between working and staying with Hannah all day, I prefer to stay with Hannah. Tomorrow, I'll go to work." My dad says.  
"Ok, dad." I tell him.

I hear a loud knock on the door, and I already know who it is. I can't take it anymore. I open the door and Ty enters like a hurricane and the discussion starts again. He is speaking too loud and my father enters the room with Hannah crying in his arms.

"What is going on here? What is this guy doing here? You scared the little girl." My dad says angry.

Ty looks at Hannah and his face is unreadable.

"Bay, take Hannah and go to the pool. I'll meet you guys there in a bit." My says to me.  
"But, Dad." I try to protest.  
"NOW, Bay." My dad screams at me, losing his patience.

I take Hannah in my arms and leave the room trying to calm her down. Finally, she stops crying.  
"Mommy?" Hannah says.  
"Yes, sweetie?" I answer her, happy that she stop crying. But, worried about my dad and Ty.  
"Why was that man screaming at you, mommy? I was so scared. Is he evil?" Hannah asks me.  
"No, sweetie! He's not evil. He's a good man. Mommy did a bad thing to him and that's why he was angry. But, grandpa will calm him." I tell her, trying to reassure her.  
"What did you to him, mommy?" Hannah asks curiously.  
"I lied to him." I answer her honestly.  
"That's ugly, mommy. You shouldn't lie. You should apologize to him." Hannah says.  
"I know, sweetie! I'm going to apologize to him soon." I say trying to keep her calm.

**Ty**

No one is going to stop me from finding the whole story. Not even Bay's dad. She's my daughter, too. I have the right to know. Once Bay leaves the room, John starts talking.  
"Sorry, sir! But she hid my daughter from me and that's not fair!" I say to him, hoping that he understands and let me see my daughter.  
"I know it's not fair. But, is it fair to leave a 17 year old girl pregnant and alone? Is it fair that she has struggled to raise a daughter alone and now you come to yell at her for not having the maturity to tell you before? It is fair to Hannah to see her father screaming in her house? Many things in life are not fair. So, get used to it." John says angrily.  
"Do you think I don't know that? I might even try to understand, but I'll never be able to accept the fact that she kept my daughter away from me. That she continues to keep me away from my daughter." I say angry at John, at Bay and at myself.

"Nobody will keep you daughter away from you anymore. I'm going to the pool and stay there with Hannah. So, that you can talk like adults and not scream. No offense. You and Bay will have to discuss what is best for Hannah." John says more calmly.  
"Of course, Mr. Kennish." I say calmer.

He's right! I need to calm down and think first of my daughter. Oh, my God! I have a daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Bay**

My dad comes over and says that I should go talk to Ty. He'll be in the pool with Hannah and he doesn't want us to scream and make Hanna cry. He tells me to talk to Ty in a civilized matter. I understand that he's Hannah's dad and he wants to meet her. He says that I should let my problems go and think of Hannah and nobody else. I agree and start walking to the living room. I see Ty walking from side to side.

"Ty?" I call him.  
"Bay, let's talk like adults, ok? Why didn't you told me you were pregnant? How could you do this to me?" I he asked hurt and a little angry.  
"Ty, I was hurt and angry. I know I made a mistake. But, what you did was also wrong, too." I tell him.  
"I know! What do we do?" He asks.  
"Please, give me some time, ok?" I beg him.  
"Time, Bay? How long will you keep me away from my daughter?" He asks upset that I'm asking for more time.  
"Just give me a little more time. Let me just tell her first that you are her dad and then I'll take her to meet you." I tell him trying to make him understand.  
"I don't know, Bay. How long?" He says.  
"Not much! I promise." I say happy that he understands.  
"Ok. So, you'll call me?" He asks making sure that I'm telling the truth.  
"Yes. I'll call you." I say trying to reassure him.  
"Ok." He says giving in.  
"Bay, has she asked where her dad is?" He asks me curiously.  
"Yes, she has already asked about you." I answer him honestly.  
"What did you told her? What does she know about me?" He asks me frantically.  
"I told that her that her daddy is a hero. A soldier who wants to save the world, and that's why he's away and not with her." I tell him the same thing I told Hannah.  
"Good! I like it. Will she like me?" He says appeased for now.  
"Of course she will, Ty." I say.

Ty goes away and I start thinking how I'm going tell Hannah. I hope she understands everything.  
My mom comes home from work and Regina came along, I call them to talk and tell them everything that happened between me and Ty today. They advise me to tell Hannah today and I agreed with them. After dinner I take Hannah to our room and I start talking.

"Sweetheart, I need to tell you something." I say to Hannah.  
"What is it, Mommy?" She asks innocently.  
"That man who came here today, what do you think of him?" I ask her.  
"He's an angry man, but grandpa said he is good. That he was just upset." She answers.  
"Yes, he is good. A very good man. He's a soldier." I tell her.  
"Like my daddy? He's also a hero?" She asks excitedly.  
"Yes! Honey, what do you think of going to lunch with him tomorrow?" I ask her hopeful.  
"Will he be angry?" She asks scared.  
"No, honey, he won't be angry. He's a good man. I promise. You want to go to lunch with him?" I tell her trying to reassure her and hoping she wants to meet Ty.  
"Yes, mommy. I want to meet him." She finally says.

I call Ty and he answers.  
"Bay?" He says my name worriedly.  
"Ty, what do you think of having lunch tomorrow, you, me and Hannah?" I ask him.  
"You told her, Bay?" He asks excitedly.  
"No, I haven't. I want her to meet you first. She thinks you're an angry man." I tell him honestly.  
"What the hell? She saw me screaming like crazy?" He asks confused and angry.  
"That's why I want her to get to know you first, ok?" I say trying to reassure him and calm him.  
"Yes! I'll see you guys tomorrow, then." He says excited again. His moods are giving me whiplash.  
"Ok, see you tomorrow, Ty." I tell him before hanging up.

**Ty**

That was the craziest day of my life. First I decided tell Bay the truth about the lie I told her years ago. Hoping she could forgive me. But, then I got the surprise; finding out that we have a daughter. I have a daughter with Bay!

* * *

It's morning already and I'm on my way to Bay's house to pick them up. I got there and they are already waiting for me outside. It's amazing how Hannah looks like Bay; she's beautiful, just like her momma. I approach them with fear that Hannah rejects me because of yesterday, man. I scared my little girl. She's in a green dress and her beautiful curls are loose. She seems intimidated by my presence. I lean down to her height and speak to her.

"Hi! How are you? I am Ty." I say trying to reassure her. And hoping that she doesn't hate me.  
"Hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Hannah." She says happy.  
She gives me her little hand to shake it. I hold her hand and my heart fills with happiness.  
"Pleasure to meet you! You are very lovely and polite." I answer her, happy to finally meet my daughter.  
"Thanks! Mommy, I'm starving." She says to Bay.  
"And she had to undo everything I taught her. Hahaha! Hi, Ty! How are you?" Bay says bending down to pick up Hannah in her lap.  
"I'm good! Can we go?" I tell her impatiently.  
"Of course! I'll get the car seat for Hannah." Bay says hurriedly.  
"I'll help you." I say going to help her.

When we reach in car of Bay to take away the car seat, our hands touch accidentally and it seems I got an electric shock. Can this be? After all this time, she still has this power over me.  
We arrived at the restaurant and lunch went smoothly. Bay was silent most of the time, letting me talk to Hannah, who told me how she loves her mommy, grandparents - 4 grandparents, and the names of the her dolls and bunny plush and a little accident with her favorite doll. She wanted to know if the doll knew how to swim, so she put it in her grandparents bathroom toilet and lower it. She never saw the doll again and grandma even had to call a guy to save the doll, but apparently she couldn't swim and it disappeared.  
"Grandma asked me to never do that again." Hannah says as she finishes the story.  
When Hannah told the story of the swimming doll, Bay laughed a beautiful laugh, which had the power to improve my day.

**Bay**

Lunch is good. It looks like things are going well and Hannah is no longer afraid of Ty. If we had been honest with each other, would this be our family? Hannah's voice gets me out of my dream.  
"Mommy, this strawberry ice cream is delicious." Hanna says with ice cream all over her mouth and clothes. She looks adorable.  
"Yes, it is, honey. But, now we need to go." I say as I clean her off.  
"Why, Bay? It's too early." Ty complains.  
"We have been out of the house for more than 3 hours, Ty. I need to go look at an apartment today, because tomorrow morning I have 2 job interviews, and I need to get a job urgently." I explain as if was talking to a child.  
"Why? Are you having trouble with your parents?" He asks curiously.  
"No, I'm not having trouble with my parents. They are great. But, it's time I start sustaining myself and Hannah. I'm an adult and I have a daughter, who's my responsibility. I have to grow up." I tell him.  
"I'll help you! I'm also looking for a job and when I find it I'll give you some money." He says trying to be helpful.  
"I don't want your money, Ty. I've been fine without you or your money. I say angry that he thinks I want his money.  
"It isn't a matter of wanting, Bay. I have to help you with the expenses of Hannah." He says calm.  
"No, you don't have to." I say, still angry at him.  
"You're still stubborn as ever." He says with a tiny smile.

**Ty**

Hannah comes to me and stretches her arms for me to take her on my lap. I pick her up and kiss her on her beautiful face.

"You should come with us. Right, mommy?" Hannah says innocently.  
"He must have something better to do, sweetie." Bay says trying to persuade Hannah to drop the subject.  
"No, I don't. I'll follow you guys." I say happy to be spending more time with my girls.  
"Yes! Please, mommy." Hannah begs.

As we walked out to the car with Hannah in my arms and Bay. Without thinking, I put my arm around Bay's shoulder, pulling her closer to me. I feel Bay shuddering, but she doesn't move away from me.  
"I need to go, Ty. Hannah say goodbye to Ty. We are leaving." Bay says trying to get away from me.


End file.
